


Throughout It All

by AmoralityAndPineScents



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Grumperheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoralityAndPineScents/pseuds/AmoralityAndPineScents
Summary: Tenderheart and Grumpy deal with their feelings for each other.





	Throughout It All

Pink clouds painted the sky as the orange-brown bear slowly awoke in his small watch tower to see the world below. He loved this time of the day when he could hear the birds singing, look over the trees, see the flowers blossom, and feel the breeze slightly blowing through his fur. “What a beautiful morning,” Tenderheart hummed to himself while smiling.

He got up and started walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, when he got there he poured himself a glass of cold milk and then stopped to yawn.

There was a knock on the door. “Hello, Tenderheart?” It sounded like Share bear, “I hope you don’t forget about the tea party this afternoon.”

“It’s alright share, I didn’t forget it, I’ll be there,” Tender called out from where he was sitting.

“Okay!”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenderheart bear went on a walk to the tea party. When he was in seeing distance, the table that was decorated with a colorful display of goodies and tea themed china, became progressively visible.

‘Now that I think about it all the bears in our friend group are going to be there including... Grumpy.’

It’s not that Tenderheart disliked Grumpy bear, in fact he liked all of the bears, it was just that recently he’d be catching himself staring at the blue furred bear lost in thought about how on the rare occasion he smiled it was pleasantly beautiful and that his grumpy demeanor wasn’t all that bad, he thought it made the blue bear adorable. He would though never admit it out loud.

He shortly after dismissed his previous train of thought while thinking, ‘oh well, having feelings towards a bear never hurt any-bear, it’ll be fine.’ He sat down in the chair unconsciously facing the bear who was on his mind.

“These are really good lemon bars Share,” said Grumpy starting the conversation.

“The tea’s good as well,” added Wish who was also there.

“Thank you Bears,” The purple-furred bear smiled.

Tenderheart cleared his throat, “Nice weather we've been having lately, the trees have looked rather lovely this time of year.”

Funshine placed his hind paws on the table. “Well, I’m just glad that I can go skateboarding, all the snow has melted, and it’s just sunshine from here.”

For a while the guests continued to partake in the delectables, and to drink tea while talking in between chewing and having a good time.

Tenderheart reached out his paw to grab a chocolate chip cookie when he felt another’s paw on his, it was Grumpy, a jolt of electricity bolted up through his arm. He immediately yanked his paw away still cookie in paw as he saw the blue bear’s face slightly turning a shade of pink.

The rain-cloud bear mumbled, “Sorry about that.” No bear else noticed the thing that had happened and the other sat back down.

‘Huh, that was odd, accidentally touching paws doesn’t inherently mean anything.’ Tender thought while unconsciously shaking his head.

“Is there something wrong, Tenderheart?” Wish asked him.

“Oh, no I was just…” he changed the subject, “I’m going to be tidying up in the library today if any bear would like to join.”

“I would.”

As the heart bear saw the blue bear raised his paw up he felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Anybear else?” There was a silence which concluded that no one else wanted to join.

“Alright then.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It hadn’t been the first time Grumpy had visited Tenderheart’s house but it felt like it for some unnamed reason.

He took time to view inside, seeing all the disheveled books lying around.

“It looks like a tornado hit here, what could you have been doing?,” Grumpy laughed.

“Oh just keeping up with a few book series and the like.”

“Riiight a feeew,” he dragged out the words as he started picking up the books.

All the books were rather unique, being anything from fantasy with dragons and castles to mysteries with suspense and murder but the thing that stood out the most were the romance novels.

They were well worn down and full of bookmarks.

“Tenderheart I didn’t know you liked romance books,” he called out and in turn got the attention of the other.

The heart belly badged bear blushed, “yeah but that hobby isn’t that interesting,” he grabs the books and places them correctly on the shelf.

“If you say so.”

Grumpy directed his attention back to the books and started thinking to himself.

‘He’s such a sweet bear… I wonder if he would ever like me back.’

He knew that it was wishful thinking and that it couldn’t happen, could it?

They unconsciously started moving closer to each other and ended up in the same area of the room.

There was a misplaced book somewhat high on the shelf that both bears noticed at the same time, they reached out to fix it but when they did Tenderheart lost his footing and they fell down on top of each other with a thump.

“Ow, my head,” Grumpy tried to sit up but found that his friend was hovering above him with his paws on either side.

He completely froze, the way the other bear looked at him seemed so caring but more than that, Grumpy had to blink to see if he was hallucinating but sure enough Tenderheart looked as if he was giving a loving gaze towards him and he never wanted this moment to end.

“Umm, could you give me a hand here?”

It took a few seconds for Tenderheart to break out of his trance. “Oh, sure” he helped Grumpy to his feet.

Grumpy took a step back, “I… I think I’ll go back to picking up now,” he started walking away.

“No wait,” the orange-brown bear called out grabbing the other’s wrist, “could I ask you something over a drink?”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenderheart felt nervous as he shakily poured lemonade.

“What is it that you wanted to ask me?”

He set the pitcher and glass down and at first didn’t exactly know what to say because he acted on a whim but he eventually spoke up.

“What do you think about me?”

“Well… you’re good at what you do, I mean being a leader and helping others care.”

The orange-brown bear physically calmed down at the words.

“Guess that’s what all the care bears do though,” he trailed off, “you’re kind and thoughtful.”

I think you’re a really great bear and…” he stopped talking.

“And what?”

“I really like you… is that weird?”

Tenderheart moved closer, “no, that’s not weird,” he hesitantly but lightly kissed Grumpy on the mouth and the other kissed back.”

The blue bear pulled slightly away and chuckled.

“What’s funny?”

“I can’t believe you’d like a bear like me.”

“How could I not?” He pulled him into a hug.


End file.
